


Doing the Bludger Bounce

by EvilOtter



Series: Quidditch Trilogy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14614989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilOtter/pseuds/EvilOtter
Summary: Now we see the game from the point of view of a Bludger.





	Doing the Bludger Bounce

**Author's Note:**

> All recognizable characters, events and locations belong to J.K. Rowling.
> 
> This story was originally posted under the same title and the pen name Evil Otter on Harrypotterfanfiction.com which closed on 4-28-18.

_‘This is so much fun! I don’t care about the bruises and dings that I get during the games, I just enjoy the look of terror on their faces as they realize that I’m on a collision course with their head!’_

I have no qualms about my job in the game of Quidditch as I fly through the air trying to knock them off of their brooms. Ordinarily I spend my time locked in a box with my brothers, my twin and I having the indignity of being strapped down to prevent our escape when the lid is lifted. I have often dreamed of the fun that I would have taking the face off of someone who lacked caution when opening the lid.

_‘I can just see it, the look of terror and shock as I fly free and clobber them! POW! Right between the eyes and it’s off to the infirmary for a week! That will teach them to look first!’_

Right now, I’m flying around the Quidditch pitch as two teams do their best to handle my wimpy cousin, the Quaffle (who ever heard of such a lame name), and throw him through those rings. They do their best to do all of this while balancing on those thin flying sticks. I have so much fun trying to knock them off their sticks and they frantically attempt to avoid being bashed by my twin and myself.

At the moment, I’m flying high above the mass and taking aim on a boy dressed in blue. He’s busy trying to catch my much smaller brother, the Golden Snitch (appropriate name for the little Goody Two-shoes) and not looking for me at all. He knows that my brother is on the other side of the pitch giving a girl in green fits as he tries to pulverize her. The fact that he’s not looking for me makes this all the sweeter and I speed up in an attempt to sweep him off his stick and smear him all over the ground.

**WHAM!**

_‘Damn, that hurt!’_

I have only a moment to think about it as I carom off of the club that one of his friends hits me with. The solid sound of the impact reverberates through the air as I am deflected away from my target and back out into the open sky. I reverse course and head back into the fray as I search for another target to mutilate. Now I’m sweeping in on the girl in blue that is floating in front of the big ring and attempting to stop the others from putting the Quaffle through it.

_‘Yikes!’_

I’m helped along by a club that hits me from behind and I rocket forwards as I make a beeline towards her. A sudden dip from her at the last second and I miss her by a large margin while my twin has managed to graze the boy defending the other rings. He flutters madly through the air as the lead foot and a half is sheared off of his stick nearly throwing him off of it. I have spotted a new target and I rush towards it in an effort to catch up with the boy in green now chasing that insolent little Snitch. It’s not that I really care if he catches the little git, I just want to help him speed up a little! Actually, I would just as soon smash the Snitch into a golden flat disc with wings, but have never had the opportunity to do it.

My target sees me coming and reverses course in an instant and that makes me angry as I search for another target to take my frustrations out on. I see a likely mark, one of the ones with the clubs. I’d just love to leave a mark on one of their heads and this may be just the chance that I have been waiting for.

Closer, closer and now! I surge forward at the last instant and am intercepted in flight by my twin! We collide and fly apart in a wild and uncontrolled tumble which causes me to crash through one of the planks that some of the spectators are occupying. The sound of wood breaking and people screaming as they scatter is music to my ears and so much fun to listen to that I reverse course to come back through the stand in a new location. Those in this new area of chaos hurry away from the eruption of debris that I cause as they shout their surprise at being so rudely disrupted. I punch a glorious hole in the crimson and gold banner that decorates the structure as I hurry back out onto the playing pitch.

_‘There’s no sense in missing too much of the fun!’_

Now that I am back to the task at hand, I arc back into the action and take aim at a boy who is about that grab that Snitch. There is no way that I’m going to allow that to happen and end the fun. If he succeeds I have to go back to my box and be strapped down until the next time.

_‘I haven’t even caused that much damage and mayhem yet!’_

**CRASH!**

A quick flip and swerve from me has paid off as I slam into the rear part of his stick and send him spinning out of control to crash into the ground. He staggers from the scene after rising from the wreckage of the stick. That green flown stick won’t fly again anytime soon. The crowd screams either their joy or dismay depending which side they are on. Meanwhile, that little golden pain in my hide buzzes along as though it didn’t have a care at all. Sure, all it has to do is avoid being caught, I and my twin take a beating every time we leave the box. Then again, we get to give one out too!

Time for fun again as I side slip to the left and zoom towards an unsuspecting target that just hammered my twin with his club. I’m irritated about the abuse that he just meted out and I want to repay him accordingly. I flash past several others as I prepared to slam into him.

_‘Damn!’_

He sees me at the last moment and manages to avoid the impact as I graze the club that he wields. It is torn from his hand and tumbles towards the ground as I complete my return arc and hurry back in his direction. I’m intent on smashing him to bits after knocking him off his stick and would have accomplished it except for one of his friends. It’s the same one who sent me on my way when I was after the girl at the ring, only this time I’m sent off at an angle that provides no easy target.

While I’m trying to get back into this, my twin narrowly misses the boy who knocked me out of the mix and then clips a girl who is carrying the immovable under his own power Quaffle. I have never understood why he got a job that just required him to be carried around by everyone. Lazy to the max, just a blob of skin and air that has to wait for someone to pick him up to do anything! At least that little snot the Snitch is able to do something without waiting for help. He’s got some pride, not much, but some! My twin and I are the only ones who can defend ourselves and we make the most of this ability

It is at this moment that I notice one of the boys in green closing in on the Snitch and away I go, hot on his tail. I know if he catches the little golden brat hat it’s all over for the day. He sees my approach and pulls out of his pursuit which clears the brat to continue on his way.

_‘I don’t even get a thank you!’_

It’s like this when you’re a Bludger, you do all the work, collect all the bruises and scrapes and then get locked back into the box with a restraining strap over you. They all act as though I’m dangerous, well maybe I am a little, but they would be too if they were treated like I am. Once, just once, I’d like that wimp Quaffle or that pipsqueak Snitch to have to do my job! They’d both go back to the box all battered and scuffed whimpering and wailing for the mistreatment they suffered.

_‘Get used to it, I live it every time I go out! Welcome to MY world!’_

**SPLAT!**

Okay, that does it! Now I’m mad! I shudder as once again I catch a club in the backside and am hurled towards the ground this time. I bounce off of it hard and back into the air just in time to catch another club which sends me directly towards the box which contains the person who is giving the play by play.

_‘This is going to be so much fun!’_

A strangled squawk is all that anyone hears as I slam into the stand, upsetting the box thing that they are talking into and scattering more spectators. A moment later, a jolt from a wand ends my reign of terror as it hurls me back out onto the pitch. Behind me, I leave a trail of destruction that is swiftly repaired by the witch with the wand. Moments later, the announcer begins the maddening commentary once again as I soar away.

_‘Maybe I should just turn around and bash him again!’_

A moment’s distraction on my part is all they need to be after the Snitch again. The pair of them whose job is to catch the Snitch is hot on its tail and gaining rapidly. To make matters worse my twin is far away and being prevented from intervening in the situation while I face problems of my own. Two of the people with clubs are keeping track of my progress and I realize that they have formulated a plan to keep me away from their teammate as he pursues my cousin. Something has to be done and soon before he catches the little ball of junk. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

I rocket forward and, at the last moment, make a sudden dive downwards as they hurry to intercept me. Clubs swing and clash as they miss me and graze each other. I am in the clear now and rushing to the aid of the Snitch as the boy in green makes rapid gains in his pursuit of it.

I close the distance rapidly and am nearly on him as his hand extends to grasp the Snitch. It is only an instant before he grasps it and I push forward with all of the speed that I can muster to stop him. I know that hearts are stopping in all of the stands as the race between us comes closer to its conclusion. One of two things will happen, either he will capture the Snitch or I will clobber him so that the game can continue and my freedom will persist. The answer to this mystery comes like a lightning bolt as a club impacts with me.

_‘Where did he come from?’_

I hear the announcer yelling his excitement as I carom off of the club and out into the sky.

“Draco Malfoy has captured the Snitch and earned 150 points for Slytherin! Slytherin is the victor in this match!”

Dispirited by the turn of events I begin my descent to the ground realizing that if I don’t I will be forced to by their magic. Moments later I’m on the ground and being forced into the box where that strap is forced over me. My twin struggles in his own confinement as they place the great lug of a Quaffle back into his space before tucking the little wimp into his precious hidey hole and close the doors over it with near reverence. Then they close the lid on the box and, once again, I’m in darkness as I ponder the possibilities if they ever fail to be cautious opening that lid.

 **POW!**  ' _Right between the eyes!’_

 

I had so much fun writing the one-shot about the Golden Snitch that this was a natural extension. Since there are three balls used in the game I’m planning a third story about the Quaffle..

Please tell me what you think of this one, I love your thoughts about my writing. Thanks again, J.K. Rowling.


End file.
